13 You Know You're Obssessed With Harry Potter
by slytherinqueen23
Summary: just a bunch of randomness because me and my friend were bored. we find it extremly funny so maybe you will too! Enjoy! By the way I suck with summaries so please give it a chance anyway! No book spoliers except for the 5th which everyone should've read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this really has no point. A friend and I were bored and this was created. So hope you enjoy! Please Review!**

13 You Knows about Harry Potter Things

**You know you like the Harry Potter books/movies when you start to compare guys you know to them and start casting them into the movie.**

"Hey I think that one just might work!" yells a very excited author.

"Which one?" replies the other very excited author.

"The one who looks like he was just smoking pot." says author #1.

"O you're right except he needs to grow like five inches." answered author #2.

"Well I don't see you finding someone better and anyway it's not like we could actually film a movie!"

"Somebody needs a nap."

**A/N: So chapter one. Please review and keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay next chapter!**

**You know you're in denial when you insist that Sirius is still alive and living with Dumbledore…**

"Sirius is alive!"

"No he isn't when will you accept!"

"He is still living! He can't die!"

"Yes he can and he did! Even JK Rowling admitted he really is dead!"

"He is alive and he is living with Dumbledore I bet you anything he is!"

"Fine then give me everything because I'm right."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

**A/N:** **Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And next part...not really chapters are these...**

**then start a club about it.**

"Role call for the first meeting of 'Sirius is alive and living with Dumbledore'."

"This is so exciting!"

"I knew it was true!"

"There's no way she could've killed him off!"

"He's hotter in fanfiction!"

_Cheers of agreement filled the air_.

"You all are crazy he is dead."

_All turn and glare slowly advancing on their prey._

**A/N: Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: and yet another part!**

**You know you like Tom Felton too much when you Google him AND stare at his picture for an hour…**

_Drool lands on keyboard._

"His face is so pointy why are you still staring at his picture?"

"Go away can't you see we're having a moment?!"

**A/N: Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: and another...**

**You know you believe too many rumors about the 7th book when you believe that the title is Harry Potter and the Man Eating Refrigerator.**

_Book Release:_

"Why does it say Deathly Hallows?"

"OMG it's a fraud!"

_Chants of Harry Potter rules fill the air._

"RON WEASLY! HARRY POTTER ISN'T THE ONLY CHARACTER IN THE BOOK!"

**A/N: Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ...another...**

**You know you have seen too many HP movies when you can recite the entire movie…at a moments notice…**

"Hey guys guess what!"

"What?"

"'The spiders they want me to tap dance! I don't want to tap dance!'

'You tell those spiders Ron.'

'Yeah…tap..tap…tap (snores)'"

_Hysterical laughter_

"What the?"

**A/N: Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: and we have passed the halfway mark! yipee!**

**You know you are obsessed with HP when you can give background information about all the characters just for a conversation topic…**

"I'm bored."

"Ok."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't care. You pick."

"No, I'm not picking this time. You have to."

_Silence _

"So…..did you know that Emma is dating a 16 year old rugby player instead of Tom now?"

_Conversation launches_

**A/N: Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: and another...**

**You know that you like Mugglenet too much when you TRY to get on the Wall of Shame.**

"Hahaha! That was so funny!"

"I know! Arm flavored marshmallows!"

"Hey we should try to get on the wall of shame!"

"Yeah! That would be so funny if we got on it!"

**A/N: Please Review! i think you know that now though...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ...and yet another...**

**You know you hate Emma Watson when you start to glare at her during the movie and think inside your head 'that should be me!'….**

_Evil glare_

"That should be me." whispers friend into ear of other friend

"Yes I know it shouldn't be her. We've already discussed this. Can we just watch the movie now?"

"Yeah sure whatever…but that should be me." mumbled from friend as attention goes back to the movie.

_Evil glare continues _

**A/N: Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: i think you get the point...**

**and make fun of her VERY exasperated eyebrow movements**

"OH MY GOSH! Did you see that! It's like they have a life of their own!"

"I know! Look there they go again! It's like their going to eat someone!"

"Haha! She's not even in choir were you HAVE to show that emotion! I mean no one does that normally!"

"Hahaha! Hahaha! I know no kidding! Hahaahah! She did it again!"

_Bantering continues for quite awhile until attention is drawn to very sexy British guys in the movie…especially a certain red head. _

**A/N: Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Review!**

**You know you're obsessed with HP fanfiction when you start to give people at your school names of the characters…**

"Oh and he can have light brown hair with greenish brown eyes and has to be tall with a great body and can wear black because he looks amazing in black and have a nickname and….wait he sounds familiar…."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: you know the drill**

**in one of your fanfics!!!!**

"I can't believe I just based that character off of him….I mean sure he's hot, but really!"

"It's okay. I mean we based the two main girls after ourselves….and authors always draw inspiration from people and things around them."

"But I based the WHOLE character off of him! From his hair to his way to make every girl swoon! I mean EVERYTHING!"

"Ok…well look on the bright side you now get to imagine him whenever we have to write about that character."

"Yeah…"

"That is a good thing right?"

"Shut up! I'm thinking about the character!"

"Right."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: the last one! victory! **

**You know you have a serious problem when you claim that a picture on your door had an article attached to it that just wouldn't print with it of Daniel Radcliffe.**

"Why do you have a picture of Dan on your door?"

"It came with an article."

"Where's the article?"

"It wouldn't print with the picture for some reason."

"Sure. There was no article."

"Yes there was! It just didn't print with it!"

"Uh huh."

"It's true!"

"Sure I believe you."

"It is true!"

"Whatever."


End file.
